


Verdugo.

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: All Elite Wrestling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fuck Or Die, Fuckbuddies, Fucking, Manhandling, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wrestling
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: El verdugo Adam Page podía ser un hombre celoso, pero era mejor amante. Cuando su pequeño amor aparece bajo el nombre de su actual compañía, no puede evitar arder por ella.
Relationships: Adam Page/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	Verdugo.

**Author's Note:**

> Creación con el propósito de entretenimiento y fanatismo.  
> Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a excepción de Megan.

Adam cerró la aplicación y se metió el teléfono en el bolsillo, se excusó con cualquiera que intentara hablar con él, incluyendo a algunos miembros de la producción que parecían locos por ayuda, se escurrió lejos, intentando no pensar en el silencio de su teléfono. Su noche había terminado, había ganado su lucha y estaba listo para que cualquier cosa se efectuara. Aunque sabía que su parte había terminado, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir.

Se detiene de abrupto, sus ojos se abren de par en par. Un estremecimiento sube por su columna vertebral. La música resuena ahogada en el estadio pero él puede reconocerla fácilmente. Un segundo le toma, y está corriendo a la sala más cercana.

Puede escuchar las risas malévolas de los hermanos apenas le ven entrar en aquel estado tan agitado. Ignora un momento el televisor para fijar sus ojos en los Jackson.

-Sabían sobre esto.- Su voz retumba en su pecho. No es una pregunta. Nick es el primero en sonreír.

-Era una sorpresa.- Matt giró su cuerpo a él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Los hoyuelos marcados en su mejilla. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con picardía, el moreno chasqueo la lengua.- Y parece como que funcionó.

-No me jodas.- Soltó un resoplido.

Nick lo palmeo en la espalda, negando lentamente.

-Nada de eso, amigo mío. Deberías estar agradeciéndonos.

Sus suposiciones fueron acertadas al instante que sus ojos captaron lo que la pantalla reproducía. Lo que vio hizo que su boca se secara, colgando suavemente, haciendo que la sangre corriera entre sus piernas. Su mujer estaba en el cuadrilátero, encestando una lluvia de golpes sobre Britt Baker. Con cada golpe Baker buscaba la forma de cubrirse, pero el cuerpo sobre suyo lo impedía.

La mujer de su jefe reía complacida, aplaudiendo con cada golpe que caía sobre la rubia, su emoción parecía aumentar. El público estaba de pie, gritando eufóricos por la sorpresa que la empresa les había brindado. Kong rodeó el cuadrilátero desde afuera, fijándose meticulosa en la desconocida mujer que parecía cautivar a su líder.

Megan se levantó, sus fosas nasales ensanchadas. Con un manotazo lanzó el rebelde pelo fuera de su rostro y miró con desdén a la mujer magullada y extenuada a sus pies. Sus preciosos ojos relucían como el fuego reflejado en un mar negro y la expresión que transmitían le produjo un cosquilleo en la palma de las manos, por inercia las apretó, intentando aliviar la tensión espesa que gradualmente corrió salvaje por sus venas.

-Esa mujer es caliente, hermano.- Silbó Isiah palmeando la pierna de su amigo para atraer su atención. Sus ojos fijos en la pantalla.- Mira ese cuerpo, joder.

Marq se pasa la mano por la barbilla.

-¿Alguien ha visto a esta mujer antes? – Preguntó.- Estoy seguro que recordaría a un desastre caliente como éste lo es.

Matt volteó midiendo su reacción, con una expresión apologética que parecía todo menos genuino. Estaba disfrutándolo, ese malnacido.

Lo que sus ojos bebían sedientos era un conjunto de látex, sin mangas y de color negro, de cuello alto, pequeño en la parte trasera, exponiendo deliciosamente ese hermoso y grueso culo. Por lo general, no le importaba cuando ella usaba algo sexy. Él sabía que su chica era atractiva y, usando un estilo completamente nuevo su pene y su mente palpitaban de rabia y algo más pecaminoso.

Lo que hacía que su sangre corriera más rápido y su presión se elevara eran los arañazos horizontales que comenzaban en las clavículas y terminaban bajo el ombligo e incluso un poco más abajo en el vientre. Podía ver claramente el dorso plano, la forma redonda de sus pechos y el valle en medio, trajo de vuelta el recuerdo de su lengua lamiendo y mordiendo esa delicada piel.

Havock y Moxley están claramente interesados en lo que estaba pasando en el ring, se dio cuenta de que los dos peligrosos hombres se estaban acercando al grupo que rodeaba la gran televisión y aunque no le gusto, ¿a quién mentía? Su lengua barrió el interior de su labio, y se imaginó a sí mismo marcando su piel con marcas rojas mientras chupaba su camino hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

Se sintió adolorido cuando ella atrapó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y lo apretó con fuerza. Estaba escasamente vestida, con medias transparentes que le cubrían el muslo unidas por cinturones de liga que se escabullían por debajo del trajecito. Quería quitar lentamente los pequeños trozos de material de su cuerpo como si estuviera desenvolviendo un regalo.

Megan tomó a Britt, la tiró al suelo en un movimiento mortal. Lentamente, ella se levanta con una pierna y luego con la otra. Y sus ojos están fijos en las largas botas y la piel cremosa de su muslo. Dios, ¿por eso lo había ignorado todo el día?

La última vez que hablaron fue ese día temprano en la mañana antes de que él fuera al gimnasio, hablaron brevemente y luego ella se fue, insistiendo en que tenía que preocuparse por algún asunto. Sabía que estaba en casa, así que no se molestó en pensar mucho. Fueron sólo tres semanas desde que su contrato con ROH terminó y no habían discutido el futuro luego de eso.

Merece descansar, había pensado. Él había visto el espectáculo y al público diciendo sus despedidas. Luego de eso, Megan había insistido en viajar por Europa y más lejos. Y lo merecía.

Y ahora, estaba de vuelta en acción, trabajando otra vez bajo la compañía que lo había contratado. Eran compañeros nuevamente y la idea de tenerla de vuelta era arrasadora.

Brandi subió al ring, abrazando felizmente a Megan saltando y chillando como las chicas siempre hacían cuando estaban emocionadas. La multitud gritaba "Bullet Baby ha vuelto a la cabalgata" y eso hacía sonreír a su chica, mirando intensamente a la multitud.

Kong entró en el cuadrilátero tomando su distancia de las dos mujeres. _A Perfect Circle_ llenó la arena y Meg se levantó sobre la tercera cuerda, burlonamente inclinándose sobre las cuerdas y estirando el brazo hacia el camarógrafo, antes de que el hombre pudiera atraparla, huyó, alzando los brazos al público y caminando de esa forma que hacían sus ojos fijarse en otras cosas. 

Los ojos de Brandi estaban fijos en la mujer mientras hablaba con Kong, su ceño fruncido y sus labios un poco apretados, lo que significa que no estaba contenta con que la gran mujer casi les costara el partido.

Pero Kong no estaba enojada, así que cuando Brandi Rhodes tocó su brazo, dando la señal para dejar el ring mientras sus oponentes estaban bastante muertos afuera, la gran mujer la siguió. Megan echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se rió, tomando el foco de atención para ella, y sólo para ella.

Ella levantó el micrófono hasta sus labios pintados de rojo y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya. Parece que me extrañaron.- Dijo, y la multitud estaba aullando.- Sí, sí, yo también les extrañé. Pero, primero escuchen lo que tengo que decir... No estoy aquí para hacer amigos ni nada de eso.- Ella enfatizó, levantando ambas cejas.- Lo que pasó esta noche fue una advertencia para todas las mujeres en los camerinos. Llegó una nueva competidora - Su tono era dulce como la miel, pero lleno de saliva y ácido.- Y voy a patear cada uno de los culos que se interpongan en mi camino para hacer de AEW mi reinado.

Maxwell Jacob Friedman entra en la habitación silbando, trayendo la atención de varios en su dirección. Adam se chupaba los dientes por detrás mientras sus ojos azules se dirigen a la cara que era demasiada tentación para sus nudillos.

El hombre de pelo castaño miró directamente a la pantalla y la comisura de su boca se retuerce en su característica sonrisa. Adam llenó el pecho de aire y apretó la mandíbula desorbitando el músculo debajo de su barba rubia. 

-Ese bombón seguramente sabe cómo morder.- Dice, acercándose. Sus brazos cruzados en el pecho, sobre el impecable traje. El anillo brillando bajo la luz blanca de la habitación.- ¿Seguimos contratando gente en la empresa? No tenía idea, pero esto...- señaló la pantalla.- No puedo negarlo, necesitamos más chicas guapas, de repente Rose comenzaba a verse sexy de la nada.

La mujer nombrada gira su cabeza rubio platino hacia el hombre y le dice "jódete", MJF sopla un beso a ella en respuesta, y Wardlow, el guardaespaldas del hombre se tensa, mirando directamente a Rose y su novio, preparado para defender.

-Si yo fuera tú, me callaría, Maxwell.- Una voz gritaba al pasar por la habitación, todo el mundo escuchaba. Era Jericho.- Cierra tu maldita boca, no me hagas querer pautar una lucha entre nosotros y quitarte ese anillo de tu mugroso dedo.- El estado de ánimo de MJF se agrió, maldijo al darse la vuelta.

-Este cabrón.- Respiró, decidiendo seguir al campeón de la AEW con su perrito faldero siguiéndole los talones. Algunas de las personas en la sala se ríen de la disputa, todos odiaban a MJF, pero sólo un hijo de puta como Jericho podía soportarlo y hacerlo hablar a propósito. Esos dos eran insufribles.

Page volteó la cabeza hacia la pantalla, recordando la razón principal de sus altibajos. Necesitaba hablar con su chica, personalmente y, al parecer, hacerla recordar que el culo que menea con esa gracia le pertenece.

Escuchó sus risitas mientras se acercaba a la sala principal de supervisión de lucha. Adam encontró a su amante en los brazos de Cody, el esposo de Brandi, el hombre se veía exactamente como estaba cuando terminó su combate, los pantalones apretados eran los mismos y la cinta protectora blanca aún cubre sus manos, algunas hebras colgando de sus muñecas, lo único que lo distinguía cómo un jefe y vicepresidente de la empresa del resto de los luchadores eran los auriculares en sus orejas y el pequeño micrófono alargado hacía su boca.

-Deberías haberlo visto con tus propios ojos, explotaron cuando la música sonó, nadie esperaba eso...- Cody estaba diciendo, sonriendo ampliamente a su vieja amistad, orgulloso por su debut en su propia compañía.

Ella se sonroja.

-Gracias por la oportunidad.- Responde.

-La familia se mantiene junta. Una vez en el club, siempre serás parte de él.

Adam sonríe de lado con las palabras, frunce la boca para ocultar su alegría y se aclara la garganta.

-Nadie esperaba una maldita mierda, cariño.- Dice en voz lo suficiente alta como para interrumpir la conversación en curso, las cabezas se volvieron para mirarlo. Los ojos de Cody brillan en su dirección.

-¡Vaquero! - Lo saluda el hombre.

Megan era exactamente como se veía en su pantalla, el conjunto más atrevido ahora que lo tenía frente a sus ojos, tenía ganas de verla sacudirse con cada golpe que empujase dentro suyo. Se preguntó si llevaba algo de encaje y transparente debajo. Él se relamió los labios mientras cerraba la distancia entre ellos.

-¡Adam! - La atrapa rápidamente, las piernas se envuelven en su cintura y su esencia lo baña. Cierra los ojos, sintiendo el calor de su piel demasiado caliente para su piel hirviendo.

Gruñó en el cuello de ella, respirando profundamente el olor que anhelaba durante los últimos meses como un loco. 

Un hombre sólo tiene su resistencia, y su utilidad, las ultimas semanas habían sido un infierno; su mano no funcionaba para nada por qué su palpitante erección lloraba por algo más que una rápida paja. La soledad no todo el tiempo era gratificante, su corazón lo sabía también.

-Deberías habérmelo dicho, pequeña descarada.- Él le advirtió, su mano descendió para agarrar un puño firme de su trasero, escuchando las risitas y sintiendo el rubor contra él. Su risa era tan dulce como la del resto de ella, animaba a sus hombros a relajarse, y a sonreír también.

Kenny Omega pasó de largo por el pasillo, con los Jackson a los laterales y le hizo un gesto a ese acto tan lascivo en público. Él sonrió.

-Manos fuera, Page.- Dijo ella en respuesta. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados, subió las manos y las ubico a sus costillas. 

El profesionalismo no le sentaba bien. Detrás de tu estricta fachada, siempre eres ella la que quería ser empujada y follada. Tuvo que tragar el gemido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se reunieron? Joder... necesitaba todo esto más de lo que pensaba. 

La bajo al suelo, con sus brazos envueltos a su alrededor bajo la cabeza para ver su rostro graciosamente enmarcado por su largo cabello peinado salvajemente.

-Cody y los Jackson me convencieron de que no te dijera nada, y quise sorprenderte cuando llegara aquí, así que pensamos que sería increíble que los mezcláramos y lo hiciéramos en mi noche de debut. Así que... - Ronronea suavemente. Su tono se sumergió sensual e hizo que un escalofrío se arrastrara por su columna vertebral.- ¿Sorprendido?

-Joder, sí, creí totalmente que tendría que esperar cuatro semanas para volver a verte por fin- Dice, su acento deslizándose de su lengua.- Ese fue el motivo por el que no contestaste mis llamadas, ¿verdad?

-Lo siento.- Admitió, sus labios rojos sonriendo con restos de malicia.- Estaba escondida en un autobús fuera del estadio, preparándome para el partido y esperando a que Cody y Brandi me recogieran. No pude responderte, lo siento.... Quería enviarte un mensaje en su lugar pero, pensé mejor y a cambio, me puse este bonito traje que sabía que nos haría felices a los dos, Hangman.- Ella ronroneó juguetonamente su nombre del cuadrilátero, e hizo que su mandíbula se apretara, él respiró tan hondo, expandiendo su musculoso pecho.- Es mi nuevo traje oficial, ¿te gusta? Fue hecho especialmente para mí.- Pequeñas campanas de advertencia trataron de gritar con todas sus fuerzas en su mente, en algún lugar donde había encerrado la sensible de sí mismo.

-Sí.- Dijo, sus ojos cayendo por sus curvas y volviendo a su bonita cara.- Te ves demasiado bien.- Se adelantó, la palma de su mano deslizándose en la curva de su cadera, agregando una suave presión en la parte baja de su espalda antes de inclinarse, dando un cálido y suave beso en su pequeña boca.

Escuchó unos jadeos detrás de él.

-¿Qué carajo, Page?

Sonrió, agarrando a la mujer en sus brazos, se dio la vuelta. Sin vergüenza alguna, arrastró sus dedos gruesos por la espalda cubierta, deteniéndose cerca de la retaguardia y subiendo. Megan a cambio miro a los hombres con una visible confusión.

-¿Algún problema? – No era una pregunta y los dos hombres morenos se miraron, sus ojos yendo a ellos y desviándose. Los dos hombres parecían sorprendidos e incómodos a la vez.

-No, no, para nada, amigo.- Marq respondió, tomando vistazos de la morena.

-Con que esta es la chica.- Isiah murmuró, rascándose la nuca.

-Esta es la chica.- Adam asintió, repitiendo las últimas palabras, ignoro a sus compañeros de trabajo, mandándolos a largarse. Megan lo miró con un poco de enfado y una ceja arqueada. Sabía lo que significaba esa mirada: ¿no me conocían?

La verdad es que nunca ocultó que su novia era luchadora como él, y que ambos pertenecían al Elite Club, no lo dijo porque nadie se lo pidió. Y para el resto de sus amigos, Baby B siempre era la manera de llamarla. Nadie gritaba ninguna información, los medios de comunicación ya tenían suficiente de todos para ello. Y ahora, habría más cuando las noticias salieran que ella firmó un contrato en el negocio que les pertenecía.

-No es mi culpa, no todos nos conocemos demasiado en este circuito.- Comenzó y se rió torpemente, tratando de frotar la parte posterior de su cuello debajo de sus rizos.- Este no es Ring of Honor, donde éramos como reyes.- La miró y esperó en serio que no se molestara.

-Está bien, lo dejare pasar. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que molestar un poco a mi novio.- La sonrisa que tenía en la boca era una sonrisa confiada, del tipo que usaba cuando estaba en racha y sentía que la multitud reverberaba a su alrededor, cantando sus cánticos y en sus pies, animándolos.- Ahora, lo que quiero, es acompañarte al hotel. No tengo a donde dormir, ¿sabes?

-¿Ah, sí? - Megan fingió un mohín, e inclinó la cabeza hacia abajo, mirándole juguetona por debajo de las pestañas. La mano libre de ella se había levantado para apoyarse en el pecho de él, y la piel le cosquilleaba bajo la camisa para sentir incluso un susurro de su tacto.- Estoy libre ahora, ¿tienes algunas cosas de las que ocuparte primero?

-Espera por mí, ¿sí?

-Siempre, muñeca.- Su voz era baja, desde el fondo de su pecho, y gruñó suavemente con la apresurada necesidad caliente en su sangre. Él se inclinó pero no dejó que sus labios se tocaran. Se separaron unos centímetros.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron, ella no ofreció ningún indulto. Presionó la longitud de su cuerpo contra él y, como por instintivo, las anchas palmas de Adam corrieron por su figura sin vacilar. Ella esparció besos calientes a lo largo de su cuello, haciendo un sonido entre un gemido y un gruñido estrangulado. Su mano cayó entre ellos y acarició la forma de su polla, haciéndolo más vertiginoso al segundo. Las palmas de las manos de Page agarraron su retaguardia, golpeando y apretando lo suficiente como para provocar un suave aullido de su boca que le hizo sonreír.

Ella lo había puesto frenético cuando llegaron al dormitorio, casi se arrancan las ropas mientras ambos luchan por sacar sus cosas, pero Megan sólo se rió y, con la mano envuelta alrededor de la suya, lo tiró hasta estrellarse ambos contra la pared más cercana. Con una risa en la boca él le siguió, mareado y necesitado.

Con sus manos en las caderas de ella, la empujó contra la pared y la hondeó por su cuerpo. Sus caderas se apoyaron en las de ella, deslizando su bulto entre sus piernas. La sujetó, buscando su boca y besándola, empujando su lengua contra la suya.

Sus dedos rozaron su estómago, se curvaron en la grasa de sus muslos, y luego presionaron entre sus piernas. La acarició sobre el material de sus bragas, sólo bromeando con el toque que le daría, dándole cuerda hasta que ella se retorció y se quejó en su boca.

-Adam.- Llamo, apartando el rostro para respirar, sacudiendo las caderas contra sus dedos. Él gimió en su oreja y besó su piel, emborrachándose cada vez más con cada sabor de ella cubriendo su lengua.

Megan hizo los sonidos más dulces, pequeños quejidos y gemidos. Ella tiró de su apretada camisa negra y él sólo se detuvo lo suficiente para ayudarla a tirar de ella, dejándola caer en el suelo.

-Te extrañé.- Susurró ella a través de un beso, los ojos valorando su grueso torso y pecho. Sus dedos presionaron su cuerpo, las uñas rozaron sus pezones y le hicieron apretar los dientes. Adán miró la piel blanca, cubierta por una capa de pelo, y sus manos cubriendo su piel.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, cariño? - Su voz baja y áspera exigía una respuesta. Esta noche era alguien totalmente distinto. Ella asintió con la cabeza y le miró. Era el verdugo, y estaba aquí para cobrar sus deudas, esta noche la tenía. Esta noche, con su chica de vuelta a él, se sentía como un ganador. El cinturón y lo que venía con él podía esperar.- Ven aquí.- Le agarró la muñeca, tan pequeña que podía caber fácilmente en una mano y la arrastró suavemente hacia la cama.

No la sentó en ella. En vez de eso, se sentó para colocarse en el borde del colchón y la coloco de pie frente a él.

-Quítate el vestido, Meg.- Le ordenó.- Quiero verte.

Ella se dio la vuelta y se apartó el pelo oscuro para que él le ayudara a bajarse la cremallera de su vestido rosa pálido. Vio el cuclillo de suave piel que se revelaba entre sus omóplatos y no se negó a inclinarse hacia delante y dar un firme beso.

Sus labios se quedaron sobre su piel mientras la probaba. Megan respiró hondo y se quedó un momento como si quisiera más. Adam le dejó la cremallera a medio bajar y le dio un pequeño golpe en el culo, bromeando, sonriendo mientras ella saltaba en juguetona sorpresa.

-Quiero que me pegues, ya sabes.- Ella dijo oscuramente, dándose la vuelta y bajando sus labios por encima de los suyos un poco. Jalando la tira del vestido por sus brazos revelando una lencería negra pequeña y bonita.- Echo de menos sentirte en todos los sentidos, úsame, destrúyeme por favor, no sé pero haz algo.

Adam maldijo. Pasó el dorso de sus dedos sobre la curva de la carne que se elevaba sobre el sujetador de encaje, fue al broche en su espalda y con dedos expertos, lo zafó, dejándolo caer al suelo.

-Sabía que podía ver el indicio de tus pezones bajo esa jodida tela, y ahora sé por qué.

Porque su sujetador era tan libertino que los apretados picos estaban casi presionando a través del encaje. Megan trató de calmar su respiración, pero nada podía calmarla. Bajó su cabeza, sus labios cubrieron un pico dolorosamente sensible y lo metió en su boca. La sensación de sus manos subiendo por sus piernas la hizo estremecerse, mientras él se retiró para contemplar su obra.

Su pezón estaba tieso. Sus labios cubrieron su compañero, lamió y mordisqueó, mientras sus manos recorrían sus muslos. Megan miró cuando la tocó, y luego vio cómo ella lo tocaba a él.

Sus dedos femeninos presionando contra sus abdominales, sintiendo la sedosa carne bronceada, la piel templada y el músculo apretado. Mientras que sus dedos separaron la carne hinchada entre los muslos, los de ella se trasladaron a su cinturón: lo quiere desnudo, quería tocar. La polla de Adam protestó.

Fue demasiado fácil para él inclinarse hacia adelante, alcanzar y agarrar su muñeca, tirando de ella en su regazo y no dándole tiempo para respirar antes de que él la posara sobre sus rodillas. Ella rió cayendo en cuenta cuando sus manos cayeron sobre su trasero, amasando y tocando los globos y bajando por los muslos, recorrió un dedo por el valle en medio de sus piernas, sintiendo la calidez y humedad acumulándose ahí. 

Con una mano envolvió todo su pelo alrededor de su muñeca y la alzó en una posición incómoda, él se inclinó a su oreja.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? - Preguntó. La almohadilla de su pulgar apretó en su clítoris, y la hizo sisear un aliento tembloroso y jadeante.

Se burló de ella, dándole caricias lentamente mientras se inclinaba y le besaba la nuca.

-Nalguéame.- No le dejó pensarlo mucho, su mano, la que tenía entre sus piernas se alzó y cayó ruidosamente sobre su nalga derecha. El aullido de Megan reverberó por la habitación, él frotó su mano por su carne.

-Repítelo.- Demandó.

-Nalguea…- Su mano cayó sobre su otra nalga, ella se retorció y lo llevó a frotarla un poco más fuerte, pero no lo suficiente como para que le diera satisfacción tan pronto. 

Adam tensó el brazo que sujetaba su cabeza hacia arriba y plantó sus dedos en su sien, mirándola con sus ojos azules nublados del deseo.

Arrancó las bragas de sus caderas. Era tan sexual, tan perverso que sintió sus jugos inundando su vagina mientras su clítoris ardía y latía con una demanda desesperada por su contacto. Su mirada se clavó entre sus muslos, donde él estaba lentamente, muy lentamente enterrando dos dedos dentro de ella.

Trabajándolos en su estrecho canal, girándolos con pequeños movimientos delicados de su muñeca, exprimió un gemido de su garganta. Ella se retorció contra él, acercó sus caderas mientras luchaba por mayor profundidad y más fricción.

-No te detengas.- Dijo jadeando.- Por favor. Por favor, no te detengas.

Metió sus dedos de nuevo, más profundos, más duros, más fuertes, y ella contuvo la respiración, luchando por su orgasmo mientras que él de repente se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué? - Bromeó.

-No te detengas.- Lloró.

-Eres una necesitada, ¿verdad? - Dijo girando su cara como si valorase su belleza, una sonrisa se deslizó por su boca.- Pequeña diablillo, casi no tengo que hacer nada, estás rogando por ello, sólo tengo que darte un empujoncito....- Presionó delicadamente su pulgar en la suavidad de la carne violentamente sensible de su clítoris.- Y te correrás sin más. Jodida perra. Vente para mí.- Con ese pequeño toque la tuvo jadeando con el rayo de sensación que corrió a través de ella y la envió volando dentro de la liberación.

Su Megan estaba explotando en fragmentos y no le importaba. Adam bajo su boca pero no dejó que sus labios se tocaran. Sacó los dígitos de su canal tembloroso, y golpeó su nalga, dejando rastro de sus fluidos con la marca de sus dedos.

-¿Cuántas veces te imaginaste que era yo quien te cogía cuando tus dedos estaban entre tus piernas? - Su voz era baja. Megan jadeó y el más bonito rosa pintó sus mejillas.

-Casi cada noche, ha pasado bastante, este tour ha sido un infierno.

-Mierda, nena. Mi cuerpo también te extraño, te necesito.- Plantó un beso contra su cabellera, sus manos acariciaron su tibia piel carmesí. Desenredo la mano de su pelo y tomo su barbilla, buscando su boca.-Muéstrame cuánto me deseas.- Dijo, y dejó que su barbilla se fuera. Suavemente levantó su pierna y la guió a horcajadas sobre uno de los torneados muslos en el que la había sentado anteriormente.- Cabalga.

Sujetó sus caderas con sus dos manos, la mirada en su rostro cambio de una sumisa a una determinada. Mordiéndose el labio inferior se ruborizó, a la vez que comenzaba a frotarse contra la rugosidad de su pantalón de jean. Sus ojos rodaron atrás en su cabeza con cada vaivén, la cabeza se lado y las manos se sostuvieron prontamente de sus hombros.

Megan movió sus caderas, frotándose a lo largo de sus jeans, jadeando y gimiendo. Era tan tortuoso como placentero verla montar en su muslo, sus piernas temblando a cada lado de las suyas, la visión era hipnotizante, le hizo salivar la boca y cosquillear el cuerpo.

-Oh, joder, joder. Se siente bien.- Musitó. Adam captó un rastro de humedad oscureciendo su pantalón, sonrió.

-¿Se siente bien?

-Ajá.- Dijo mordiéndose el labio.- Hmm.

La sensación era incendiaria. Y sin poder soportarlo envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, abrazándola mientras ella jadeaba hasta el clímax. Sus labios besaron su cuello y mordieron su mandíbula. Al borde de caer la tomó del cuello con una mano, ella se deshizo sacudiéndose, aferrándose a su muñeca.

-Buen trabajo, muy bien.- Admirando su confianza metió un dedo en sus labios rojos, y su lengua lo envolvió. Sus ojos turbados fijos en él.- Quiero que seas buena niña y bajes, y me tomes en tu boca. ¿Está bien? 

Ella asintió, haciendo una mueca cuando aplastó su lengua, jugando con su reflejo mientras bañaba sus dedos de saliva.

Los sacudió varias veces, hasta mojarse bien. Sardónico, sacó los dedos humedecidos de su boca y golpeó su mejilla.

-Preséntate para mí.- Ordenó.

-¿Me ayudas? - Su miembro protestó, aún atrapado, era gruesa y dura, se movía y goteaba bajo su ropa. Era casi demasiado para soportar esta burla. Casi con un toque duro la zafó sobre su muslo y la llevó de rodillas entre sus muslos, con sus brazos atrapados en su espalda.

Meg sonrió lobuna, encantándole lo que le hacía. Le gustaba ser el hombre con el que ella quería excitarse. Le gustaba la confianza que le daba. Le gustaba lo que le hacía y viceversa. 

Era una droga.

-No te acaricies hasta que yo te diga.

Las uñas de ella rastrillaron por sus caderas cuando le ayudo a sacarse los pantalones medio deshechos. Adam notó la ropa interior yéndose con la prenda.

Page aferró su miembro en un agarre firme y la sacudió a lo largo del miembro unas cuantas veces, optando por colocarse de pie, agarró un puñado de su pelo negro, amando el contraste que ambos creaban y arqueó una ceja clara.

-Abre la boca y saca esa bonita lengua.

Obedeció, sacando su lengua para él.

Golpeó su miembro rojo y brillante contra su lengua aplanada y siseo entre dientes con la sensación y la figura frente a sus ojos. A los pezones erguidos, los ojos fijos en él y la tierna boca abierta a su disposición. Megan intentó no sonreír, mientras arrastro la punta de su verga a lo largo de sus labios, golpeando contra su boca cálida.

Parecía una puta y la imagen de que sólo él podía verla en ese estado le hizo buscar algo de control. Un segundo después, la cabeza de su polla presionaba caliente, gruesa, seda sobre hierro y venosa, y presionó más. Hizo una pausa, su respiración era áspera y caliente mientras el sudor goteaba de sus hombros y brillaba sobre pelos que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Buena chica.- Apremió. Ella lamió mientras chupaba la ancha cabeza de su polla.

Bromeaba y acariciaba y dejaba que sus sentidos se llenaran de él, trabajó su boca sobre la tensa cabeza de su polla, la chupó hacia la parte trasera de su boca, golpeteó su lengua contra la sensible parte de abajo y gimió ante la oscura excitación llenándola cuando sus manos se apretaron en su cabello.

-Hermoso.- Se quejó. Ella envolvió sus dedos alrededor del fuerte tallo y acarició. Sus labios se deslizaron de la cabeza, acariciando el tallo hacia abajo, y lo lamió y chupó el pesado saco de abajo, mientras sus manos profundizaban el fuego en su cuero cabelludo.- Voy a profundizarme, nena.- Su voz era gruesa, casi un ronroneo en sí misma, con un gruñido punzante debajo de ella.- Tócate a ti misma, ahora.

Sus manos lo dejaron, y una se perdió en medio de sus piernas, acariciando furiosamente mientras el ceño se tensaba y los ojos oscuros le imploraban. Ella lo chupó más profundo, apretando sus labios y su boca alrededor de la ancha cabeza y trabajándola con la lengua, con el techo de su boca. Sujetando su cabeza, la sintió ampliar la boca lo suficiente para él hundirse en su garganta. Su mano se cerró más y ella gimió con el placer extático, chupándolo con más gusto.

-Meg. Maldita sea.- Tiró de su pelo de nuevo.

Se hundió en su garganta repetidas veces, dejando caer la cabeza y nadando en los oídos ahogados que surgían.

No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y apretar los dedos de los pies con cada zambullida que prolongaba. Los gemidos ahorcados le llegaban a los oídos y le animaba a continuar, retrocediendo, casi sin dejarle tomar aire y hundiéndose hasta que su nariz se hundía en su vientre. Pronto sus lagrimas llenas de mascara de pestañas corrieron por sus ojos, manchando su inocente expresión con algo más pecaminoso, aun así no se detuvo, no hasta que sus ojos rebosaban de lagrimas y su nariz brillaba enrojecida. La digna expresión de destrucción.

-Eres una puta, huh.- Gruñó, adorándola con sus ojos azules recorriendo todo su pelo desordenado y el rostro manchado con maquillaje corrido, notó el labial rojo arrastrado en una mejilla.- Amas esto, te gusta ser manoseada y doblegada.- Chaqueó la lengua.- Llorar no me hará sentir lástima, muñeca. Llora y haz esos sonidos cuanto quieras, me gustan como suenan. Me gusta ver tus lágrimas cubriendo tu rostro.

La tiró con fuerza, haciéndola tropezar y atrapar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un brazo rodeó la parte baja de su espalda y la presionó allí. Su otra mano la agarró por el mentón y mantuvo su cara levantada hacia la de él mientras bajaba y unía sus bocas. Era codicioso. Exigente. Adam retrocedió, arrastrándola consigo.

La tiró al borde de la cama, se separaron, jadeaban buscando aire, pero una amplia palma -la de él- en el hombro de ella la empujó hacia abajo y él la siguió, maniobrando su cuerpo sobre el de ella, empujando una rodilla contra el interior de ella y haciendo que sus piernas se separaran y dejara que sus caderas se interpusieran entre ellas.

Las piernas envolvieron su cintura y la sensación lo hizo gemir. La punta de su verga -desnuda, ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado por la falta de protección- se hundió una o dos pulgadas. Los músculos de sus brazos temblaban y él los envolvió alrededor de su espalda, enroscándola en él antes de empujarse y meterle el palpitante miembro.

-Joder, Adam, sí.- Ella chilló. Un gemido salió caliente de su boca bañó su cara. Ella contestó con un gemido propio, y una pequeña expresión de su nombre que sonó como un ruego.

Como si le estuviese rogando, convencida de que era el único hombre capaz de ofrecerle la salvación. Un bajo gruñido salió de su boca, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, empujó con más rapidez, tenerla de la manera que le dijo que había estado jodidamente hambriento lo hacía sentir mejor.

-Meg, nena.- Su gemido abarcó sus oídos mientras presionaba su mejilla barbuda contra la de ella y suspiraba alientos calientes contra su piel. Su saco ya estaba apretándose hasta la base de su polla, listo para vaciarse dentro de ella, pero él quería hundirla primero otra vez.- Córrete, vamos, sé que estás ahí. Quiero verte, quiero sentirlo, vamos, dame lo que es mío.

El sudor le cubría los hombros donde ella se aferraba clavándole las uñas en la espalda, el sudor también relucía en el valle de sus pechos y en su cuello. Sus respiraciones caían en fuertes y pesadas, la miró y captó su delirante mirada de placer. Le hizo sonreír y reír con una débil exhalación.

-¡Adam! – Agarró su pierna por el muslo, abriéndola y buscando ese lugar que le hacía temblar las piernas como gelatina y la volvía en ese ser incapaz de pensar y razonar, solo sentir y deshacer. Las uñas en forma de media luna se enterraron, ahora afianzando sus nalgas y le enterraron los dedos.- ¡Oh…!

Su coño se contraía para la inminente liberación, y más fuerte, los ojos de Adam se pusieron en blanco y le rogó a su cuerpo que aguantara un segundo más. Megan se tenso completamente, llenando los pulmones de aire y arqueando la espalda. No había nada más precioso que cuando ella lanzaba la cabeza atrás y gemía libertina.

Ella gritó contra él, rompiéndose en espasmos mientras se quejaba y lloraba lagrimas de gozo, los músculos de su coño ordeñando su polla se empujaron malditamente cerca de su cérvix dentro de ella. Cabalgó el éxtasis empujándola a otro más doloroso.

-Precioso.-Apremió, respirando contra su mejilla.- Estoy cerca, nena. Dame otro, otro más y te prometo que descansaremos.- Un rubor de vergüenza crepitó por su rostro, ella abrió la boca en un silencioso gemido, mirándolo con esas pestañas húmedas.- Maldición, eres tan dulce.

-Joder, joder, joder.- Ella comenzó a gemir debajo del aliento, demasiado sensible después del segundo orgasmo. Megan se quejó, arqueándose y retorciéndose de bajo suyo, moviendo un poco las caderas para sentirlo zambullirse más cómodamente, la fricción volviéndose nuevamente demasiado para ambos.- ¡Por favor, estoy muy cerca!

Un largo y audaz gemido abandonó su boca, pudo ser fácilmente escuchado por cualquiera en las habitaciones vecinas. Su cuerpo se agachó contra ella, mechones rubios y oscuros pegados contra sus pieles, continuó moviéndose, forzándola mientras ella se corría por tercera vez.

Megan se intentó retorcer de lado, gimiendo y temblando, él le agarró las caderas rudamente, separándose para agarrarla bien y mantenerla en su lugar mientras la follaba contra el colchón.

Continuó, la sensibilidad y la estimulación haciendo estragos en el cuerpo femenino, la forzó a seguir recibiendo, y luego se sacudió.

Con un largo gemido que comenzó como su nombre y rápidamente se perdió en palabras sensatas, Adam se desplomó sobre ella, decorando sus profundidades con esperma caliente, se convirtió en nada más que una bestia, perdido en el sentido razonable. Era su placer. Catártico.

-Eso fue hermoso, Meg. Estuviste increíble… Dios, gracias- Le sonrió y con cautela ayudó a que sus miembros se acomodaran en una posición más cómoda. Ella se aferró a él, no estaba lista para dejarlo salir todavía. Se besaron tiernamente, con manos recorriendo y suspiros robados.

-Te lo juro, me vuelves loca, verdugo. Esas caderas, van a ser mi muerte algún día.- Su voz, agotada por el placer, era suave, apenas hablada por encima de un susurro. Adam se rió, metió un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, su pulgar rozó su suave mejilla, puso sus labios contra los de ella en un dulce y saciado beso. Cuando se apartó, él sonreía, y ella también.

-Tú tampoco estás mal.- Su sonrisa se extendió con diversión.- Estoy contento de que me hubieras hecho esperar, estaba cansado de irme a la cama solo cuando podía tenerte en casa.

-Volvemos a estar juntos.- Ella reafirmó, sus dedos acariciando su rostro, siguiendo sus facciones con una delicadeza que él seguía enterneciéndose.- El equipo está reunido, volveremos a la rutina, ya verás. Mientras tanto, no creo que al resto les agrade que follemos como conejos rabiosos en cada esquina, hasta que saquemos todo de nuestro sistema.- Ella le mostró una sonrisa inocente, pero estaba demasiado claro que escondía las travesuras de un diablillo.

-Es fácil para ellos, viajan con sus mujeres todo el tiempo.- Adam unió sus frentes, cerrando los ojos por un momento, calmando su cuerpo.- ¿Estás cansada?

\- Debería preguntarte eso yo a ti, tuviste un duro combate contra Pac.- Sus dedos le apartaron el pelo de la cara, un beso fue arrastrado por su mejilla. Él negó, ronroneando por sus caricias.- ¿Ah, sí? - Esa pequeña sonrisa juguetona apareció otra vez. Miró hacia abajo de sus cuerpos aún unidos.- Entonces ven y muéstrame lo que verdaderamente es esa mierda de vaquero.

**Author's Note:**

> Deja kudos y comentarios si te gusto.  
> Con cariño, G.


End file.
